1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound, and more particularly to a fluorine-containing organosilicon compound useful as a curing agent for organopolysiloxane compositions that are condensation curable at room temperature such as contamination resistant sealant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various compounds having a hydrolyzable group are known in the art as a curing agent for organopolysiloxane compositions that are condensation curable at room temperature.
It is also known that introduction of fluorine atoms into the organopolysiloxane improves water and oil repellencies, chemical resistance and contamination resistance of the resultant cured product such as silicone elastomer.